


Internal Clock

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Death Note
Genre: Caretaking, Gen, Kid Fic, Orphanage, Orphans, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wammy House learns to deal with the oddities of L's schedule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Internal Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN)

Quillish Wammy had realized right off that the small boy he'd brought to his orphanage was unusual; from his insistence that his first name was simply "L" to his beating up on the staff when he first arrived (he'd read their attempts to hug him as an attack), he'd proven to have more than a few quirks. Among them were extraordinary strength (as the staff would attest to), a very picky diet (consisting mostly of sugar), and the oddest schedule Wammy had ever seen. At first he'd thought the boy was just staying up to be defiant, or to not have to deal with the nightmares that often came with losing your family. But after nearly two days with the boy running about showing no signs of being tired, Wammy realized that L just didn't have the same sort of internal clock as most people (if he even had one at all). Finally, though, the boy fell asleep, and ended up sleeping for nearly a full day. He informed Wammy--in his oddly calm and mature way--that this was quite normal for him, and insisted that no one should be concerned about him staying up or sleeping too long. It was finally decided that, as long as L was in his room and quiet by midnight, and didn't bother anyone before 6 a.m., no one would hassle him about the issue.

~~~~~~~~~~

One day, while working on some business, there was a on knock on Wammy's door. Kerri, one of the case workers at the House, popped her head in. "Uh, sir," she said. "It's about L." 

"What is it?"

"Maybe you should come see..."

They walked into one of the House's playrooms, and Wammy saw the boy in question; he was sitting in a corner, his head drooping slightly. His eyes, usually wide open, were closed. 

"He seems to have just... fallen asleep. Frankly, I didn't even know he slept..."

Wammy laughed. "He does, on occasion."

"Yeah, apparently," said Kerri, smiling back. "So... should I leave him there? The noise doesn't seem to be bothering him, and he's out of the way of the other kids."

"No, I'll get him. Thanks." With that, Wammy walked over and carefully picked L up. Though he was nearing 10 years old, he was still small and surprisingly light. Wammy might not have been a young man any more, but he was able to lift the boy with ease. L fidgeted a bit, but Wammy rubbed his back. "Shh, it's ok," he said softly. "I'm going to take you to your room." With that, L calmed down, leaning forward and resting his head on Wammy's shoulder. Smiling, Wammy headed to L's room. Kerri walked with them, opening the door when they got there. "Thank you Kerri, I can take it from here."

"All right. See you later, sir."

Wammy took L over to his bed. The boy didn't like covering himself with any sort of sheet or blanket when he slept, so his bed just had a pillow and a fitted sheet over the mattress. Wammy gently lay L down. Smiling, he kissed the boy on the forehead. "Have a good sleep, L," he said softly. "I'll see you when you wake up." 

With that, Wammy got up to leave. Turning off the light, he quietly closed the door, leaving L to sleep in peace.


End file.
